The First and Last Lullaby
by Marilyn Love
Summary: Will's family is almost perfect.....or is it? Better than it sounds!


This is a weird, kind of twisted Potc fic! I hope you enjoy it and please, pretty please **_review _**to let me know what you thought. I really really care about what the readers think! XoXo!

Summary: Will's family is almost perfect…..or is it?

Rated T for violence and some minor language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's _Pirates of the Caribbean_….it's a sad world we live in!

Will Turner was the kind of guy who had always wanted a family, a nice house, and to be well respected. Even with what happened between him and Jack, he was able to achieve what he wanted out of life. He had been married to Elizabeth for about years now and they both wanted a child, but no luck yet. They were disappointed quite a few times whenever they found out she wasn't pregnant and this time when they found out, she was very disappointed.

That evening while they were sitting at the table eating dinner, Elizabeth popped a question. "Will, darling, why don't you and I go on a little trip. We'll stay in a cottage on a little island or something, just you and I."

"That sounds great," Will said happily. Elizabeth's eyes lit up at a quick thought.

"Oh, I know, we'll go to my father's summer house on the other side of Port Royale. It won't take too long to get there and it'll be private." Will nodded his head in approval.

----

The next morning she told her father where they were headed for a little while and began to pack. Will was able to fit everything necessary for a little trip in one bag. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was already cramming things in a third bag. "Do we really need all that stuff?' he asked confused. He obviously doesn't understand girls she thought.

"Yes Will, you never know." He shrugged and continued to carry out things to the carriage. The trip didn't take too long, only about half an hour. Soon enough, they were entering the wonderful 'summer house' that Will thought could have easily passed for a summer mansion. The rest of the day was used to unpack some of their stuff, which of course took Liz a lot longer than him. Oh well, anything to keep her mind of things.

That night they were sitting by a fire that Will had made and were cuddling up with some wine when suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Will tensed at the thought of who would be at the door at this hour. Only a few people knew they were there and the ones that did know knew they wanted to be alone. He got up annoyed and answered the door. He was shocked to see none other than the infamous Jack Sparrow standing there waving. "What are you doing here?" Will asked cocking an eyebrow. The young blacksmith was waiting for Liz to throw a fit at his arrival, but all she did was smile as she walked over to him to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Poor Will was even more shocked at this but shrugged it off.

"Nice to see you too, Will," Jack replied laughing. "I heard you were in the neighborhood, so I decided to pay you a visit. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Elizabeth said happily.

"Since when has Port Royale been your kind of neighborhood?" Will asked and laughed as Jack shrugged grinning.

"Well it's late, I just wanted to say hi and check up on you two. I'll be off. See you later," Jack said quietly as he put on his hat and walked off. Will shut the door and put his arm around his wife.

"Let's go to bed," she said yawning and Will nodded and followed. He had hoped for a little bit more of a romantic evening for their first night, but this was only their first day after all.

----

The next morning Will woke up to the chirping of birds outside and the sun shining through their bedroom window. He couldn't remember when he woke up to the sun shining; he usually started work at dusk. It's perfect thought Will to himself as he reached over to touch Elizabeth. To his surprise, she wasn't there. He looked over to her side of the bed and got up quickly. "Elizabeth," he called. No answer. He pulled on his pants and shirt and ran downstairs quickly to find Elizabeth walking in right then. He sighed deeply in relief.

"Oh, you're up Will, good," she said sweetly as she took off her boots.

"Where were you?" he asked sounding extremely worried.

"Out for a walk with Jack," she said quickly and smiled. Will was confused at why she would even want to be seen with Jack Sparrow, but was glad they were getting along so well. He smiled. He didn't want to question her sudden change in thoughts about Jack; she was upset as it was about the miscarriage of another baby.

"Oh, that's nice," he said happily.

The next few days though were not nice at all. Everyday, she would disappear for the entire day, leaving Will by himself. Her excuses were that she was out with Jack or just felt like being alone and she made it seem like there was nothing wrong with it. Will was getting sick and tired of her behavior. This little trip was for the two of them. The fourth day they were there, Elizabeth came back quite late, as usual, and told Will she wanted to invite Jack over for supper. Will wanted to scream at her, but also not wanting to upset her, agreed and nodded happily in approval.

That night Jack came over acting like the usual old Jack. They had a conversation at the table that they could have easily had without Will there. He just sat there quietly moving his food around on his plate. He was boiling inside with anger and would of loved at that moment to tell Jack to go take a long walk on a short plank, he had good experience with that anyway.

Extremely sick of what was going on, he put down his fork. "I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going to go to bed early," Will said quietly.

"Are you all right, darling?' she asked as she got up and put her hand on his forehead. Jack looked at him worriedly.

"Are you all right, Will?" he asked too, looking concerned. I was before you got here Will thought to himself. Will nodded and walked slowly up to bed.

After about tossing and turning in bed for about 15 minutes, he sat up. Will, you are being a jerk. You should be happy that Elizabeth and Jack are getting along so well. They would of bitten each other's heads off before thought Will. He shook his head at the awful thoughts he had before and laughed at himself. He decided to get up out of bed to go apologize for acting so rude at dinner. As he started to quietly walk downstairs, he heard Liz and Jack talking and froze at Jack's words on the third step.

"Do you think he knows?" Jack asked smiling.

"I hope not. Will is too much of a sweetheart to say anything. He doesn't want to upset me. I know we haven't spent much time together and he's been acting a little different," replied Elizabeth and smiled back.

"He's going to be shocked when he finds out," said Jack as he reached to grab her hand and give it a little squeeze as he winked at her. She laughed.

A large thunderbolt of anger and reality shot through him as he heard them talk. He turned around and slowly ran back to their room and latched the door behind him. "My God! They're having an affair! How could she do this to me?" he asked himself quietly as tears strolled down his face. He wanted to go downstairs scream at her and kill Jack, but he couldn't even move. He crawled into bed and cried himself quietly to sleep.

The next morning Will woke up sadly and looked over at Elizabeth's side of the bed to find her gone again. What a surprise he thought to himself angrily. This time there was a note on her pillow. Will picked it up and read it.

_Dear Will,_

_Meet me on the Black Pearl by the dock. We need to talk. I have something very important to tell you, darling. _

_XoXo_

_With Love,_

_Elizabeth_

We need to talk is right! Will knew she was going to tell him that she was leaving him. "Does she think she can just make a fool out of me?" he asked to himself. He could just picture Norrington's face at the thought of Elizabeth leaving him for a pirate. Well, he technically had pirate blood running through him, but its Jack! When exactly did their marriage go so wrong? His dream of having a perfect family was being washed away by the sea's tide. He got up slowly, dressed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed one of the knives out of the drawers as he heard Jack walk in the house. He quickly and carefully shoved it in his pocket of his pants. "Morning, Will," said Jack happily. "Beautiful morning ain't it?" 

Will stared at Jack and cocked his head to the side a little and gave a fake smile. "Good morning, Jack," Will said softly.

"Did you get the note that your bonnie lass said she left for you?" he asked. Will nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I got it," Will said sadly. Jack sensed the sad tone in his voice and looked at him confused.

"Are you all right, Will?" he asked sounding concerned once more. Will laughed quietly at how Jack would even ask him such a thing.

"Am I all right? " Will asked Jack angrily. "Do you think I'm all right? How could you do this to me, Jack!" Jack cocked his eyebrow, looking extremely confused as to what he was talking about.

"Whelp, what are you going on 'bout?" Jack asked Will laughing. In complete and utter anger, Will pulled out his knife and ran over to Jack and stabbed him once in the stomach. Jack gasped in shock and pain as he reached out for Will's arm. He stabbed him again in his stomach, hard. He gasped for breath and fell to the floor. Will looked down at him and dropped the knife in shock of what he did. He killed Jack. At that moment, he heard Elizabeth hurrying into the house.

"Will, Jack, are you two coming?'' she yelled through the house as her voice echoed through the many rooms and screamed when she saw Jack lying there dead in a pool of blood and Will standing over him. She saw the knife lying there with his blood over the blade and she slowly looked up at Will. "What happened?' she asked loudly, her voice sounding shaky.

"Jack took the one thing away from me that I truly loved," he said softly while reaching down and picking up the knife. She took two slow steps back.

"Darling, what are you talking about?" she ask quickly and took another step back while not taking her eyes off of him.

"Don't darling me you whore!" Will yelled at her angrily. "I know your secret!" Elizabeth gasped and put a hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"I thought it's what you always wanted?' she cried out. Will's eyes widened and ran to her with the knife. Elizabeth screamed and turned to run away but tripped on the rug in front of the door. She fell with a hard thud and smacked her head on the shiny tiled floor. She heard Will walking towards her and saw him lean over her with the knife in his right hand. "Will, no!" she cried pulling at his shirt.

"I hope you two are happy together!" he yelled while bending down and stabbing her in the heart. Blood dripped from the knife as he pulled it out of her and watched the life drain out of her eyes. He picked up her body and threw it in the back of the carriage and went back to get Jack's. He pulled the horses and the carriage to the dock where Jack's ship was and dragged out Elizabeth's body first and pulled it up the ramp.

Once they got on the deck, a whole bunch of oil lamps were flicked on quickly and Jack's crew yelled, "Surprise!" as a huge sign was unrolled quickly by Gibbs and Anamaria up in the crow's nest. Will gasped as he read the big white sign with black coal letters that said "Congratulations, Will! You're going to be a dad!"

End 

Hehe! I hope you enjoyed that! I thought I would steer away from the 1rst movie's original happy ending. Although, I did love the movie! **Please please please review! I would appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
